Nanna's Visit to Vita Marcha
by K.M. Major
Summary: Hannah is a mildmannered girl who loves living in Vita Marcha. Her world is peaceful and happyuntil strict, aggravating Nanna comes to town to try and make a lady out of Hannah! I hope you enjoy this story! Please tell me what you think.


Nanna's Visit to Vita Marcha

By KM Major

Hannah brushed her pretty brown hair, humming K.K. Blues to herself. She always had her hat on in public and somehow felt smaller without it. She sighed, remembering her glorious date with her boyfriend, K.K. last night. He had sang for her and they had eaten dinner by the lake. She smiled, remembering how nervous she had been, nearly sixth months ago now, when she had announced that she was moving out to Ma and Pa. She had nervously explained that now that she was 17, she was old enough to support herself. They had reluctantly agreed, to her extreme relief. She had never been good at confrontations. They still wrote her constantly.

The phone rang. She smiled again, this time thinking "How nice it is that I have a telephone now." On sale at good 'ol Nookie's. Then she remembered that it was ringing.

"Hannah's residence, Hannah speaking."

"Hannah, darling, it's Nanna."

"Um, hi, Nanna." 'Now, why would Nanna be calling?' she thought. She hadn't spoken to Nanna since she moved out.

"Good afternoon. I'm coming for a visit in an hour's time." 'Afternoon? It was only ten o'clock. Oh, yeah. Different time zones,' she thought. Then it hit her. Nanna? Here? Oh mercy. Nanna was very prim and very strict. Hannah looked around the house. Her clothes were all over the place. She had just picked a ton of cherries from her orchard. The house was a mess! 'Oh dear, Nanna will flip!' thought poor Hannah. Well, she would just have to visit Baarbara another day and clean today.

"Um, oh. When? How long are you staying?"

"Have you had your hearing checked recently? I just told you that I'm leaving in an hour's time, which means-what time is it in your-ah-village, I believe?"

"Huh?" Hannah had drifted off into a land of lollypops and cotton candy clouds.

"Hannah Anastacia Felicia Marcia Yullens! I just clearly asked you what time it was!" Her sharp tone made Hannah blush in shame. She felt five years old again. "It's 10:06, ma'am."

"No need for exact time. A general time frame will do. I shall be there around noon due to plane and that rickety train of yours. And I'll be staying as long as it takes to show you how a proper lady lives."

"Ah Nanna-"

"Splendid. See you at noon, darling."

Dial tone.

Hannah sighed. Great. A proper lady? Ha! Hannah was a thoughtful, absentminded young woman. She read story books and dreamt and wrote poetry all day. Sometimes she forgot to eat. She was no proper lady.

'Well, time to clean.' thought Hannah grimly as she began picking up cherries and putting them on her cabin table.

Exactly one hour and fifty-one minutes later, Hannah was ready. She was in her best linens and her house was acceptably clean. She peered out the window at the clock at the train station. Uh-oh. Eight more minutes. She walked briskly down the brick path to the train station. She waited. At exactly noon, the train came and Nanna stepped out. Her steel gray hair was cut, as usual so that the ends were level with her ears. Her hair was perfectly shaped, the same shape as her head. She had a surprisingly round face. Her make-up was mild and perfect: translucent powder and cranberry lipstick (none on her blinding white teeth, now smudges, applied evenly). Her Brown, almost black eyes surveyed Hannah's neighborhood critically. Her gold-rimmed spectacles were perfectly clean, and small. She was wearing a navy blue suit jacket, skirt, and necktie over a crisp polo shirt. The collar of the polo shirt was edged in lace. She wore sensible navy blue flats.

"Hello, Hannah."

"Hey. Er, I mean, hello, Nanna."

Nanna sniffed. "I see your grammar needs improved."

"No. I mean yes. Well-uh-you see I don't really-"

"Do stop blathering. Show me to your house."

"Um, yes, this way."

Hannah led Nanna somewhat nervously to her home. Nanna snorted. "Tell me this is your shed."

"Well, no." Despite her shyness, Hannah felt somewhat annoyed. "This is my home."

Nanna snorted again. Hannah felt that this was quite an irritating habit. "More like a shack."

"It's quite cozy." Hannah went on, ignoring that last comment.

"I'm sure. And where will I be sleeping?"

"Um, well, I have my king size downstairs that I thought we could share."

"HA!" Hannah jumped. "Darling, we'll be more squished than sardines in a can. First lesson in being proper: guests get the bed. Hostesses get what's left."

"I suppose I could sleep on the classic couch." Hannah heard herself mumble.

"Good. Now: Second lesson: make tea for guests."

"Certainly." said Hannah. She put the kettle on the stove." So how have you been?"

"Well enough. Your house is a pigsty! Did those disgusting animals trash it?"

"Well, no! And those 'disgusting animals' are my friends!" Hannah could not believe that she had just said that.

For a moment it looked like Nanna was about to smile. The moment ended. "Hannah Anastacia Felicia Marcia Yullens! Horrendous behavior!" She sniffed. The kettle whistled. Hannah poured the tea in to two ornate mugs that she was especially proud of.

"Lovely mugs." said Nanna.

Hannah felt like jumping for joy. She had done something right! Hip hip hooray! "Thank you, Nanna."

"Well, it is around lunchtime." hinted Nanna expectantly.

"Yeah-"

"Yes."

"Yes, would you like..." Hannah looked in the refrigerator. "..Apples, cherries, peaches, or chowder?"

Nanna sighed. "I suppose chowder will have to do."

Hannah's muscles tightened. "What do you mean 'will have to do'?" Each word was forced out from between clenched teeth.

"I mean it's better than cold fruit. Now prepare it. And make it snappy, will you?"

Hannah took a deep breath. "Fine."

"You mean 'Very well.'"

Hannah whipped around. "I mean FINE!" she shouted. She gasped. She had just said that? Seriously? Yes she had. Oh mercy.

Nanna was smiling. She stopped when she saw Hannah's puzzled stare. "All right, all right, no need to get so worked up! My Lord! Act like a lady not a five-year-old!" she shouted angrily. She calmed down. "Now please heat up the chowder." Hannah did so. They ate in cold silence, with the exception of an occasional disapproving sniff from Nanna.

After lunch, Hannah spent the rest of the evening gardening furiously. Her yard was fine looking, it always was (she bought a new bunch of flowers every day.). She really just wanted to get away from Nanna. She was tired of being criticized constantly. Hannah had never really liked visiting places and having company in the first place. She occasionally visited a select few of her fellow Vita Marchans, such as Baarbara, Lucky, and Coolio. They didn't give an iota whether she had tea in the house or whether she made chowder or prepared chilled fruit. They enjoyed being with her. Hannah worked hard, miserably pondering the unfairness of it all. Before she knew it, it was dark. Her yard looked like one from the garden magazines her mother got in the mail advertising lawn services. She went inside.

Nanna was sitting primly on her cabin chair. She was reading an enormous book. Hannah glanced at the title. War and Peace. 'Well, she has the war part more or less down.' thought Hannah grimly. Nanna put in a velvet bookmark.

"It is time to retire." Nanna said it coldly and primly, as if Hannah was a complete stranger.

"Oh, okay. Well the bed's downstairs, it's very comfortable. I'm sure you'll like it. I'll be up here reading if you need me."

'Yeah, right' thought Hannah, 'she'll probably think the bed is as crummy as my chowder, my fruit, my town, my neighbors, my house, and my town train.'

"Ha!" Nanna barked. Once again, Hannah jumped. "Lesson three: retire early."

"I don't-" Hannah took a deep breath. Be nice to the old lady. "You're right, Nanna."

"Of course." She sniffed, self-satisfied.

"Good-night, Nanna."

"Good-night, my dear."

Hannah woke up with a sore back. "Uggggghhhhh,"she groaned.

"I couldn't agree more." Nanna. Of course. "Your bed must be stuffed with bricks rather than feathers. My lord!"

"Breakfast." said Hannah. She got out four peaches.

"No, no. We are certainly not eating that."

"Oh yes we certainly are." snapped Hannah. She waited for the shock to roll over her. The "I just said that's? The "Oh mercy's? Somehow she had known that she would say that. It seemed natural.

"Be polite, dear. Rudeness doesn't solve a thing." Nanna said this surprisingly gently.

"I'm sorry, Nanna. But, if rudeness doesn't solve a thing, then how do you explain your behavior this whole entire visit? I'm afraid you've been abominably rude!"

Nanna said, "Sit down, Hannah."

Hannah and Nanna sat down at the cabin table.

"Hannah, dear, I'm sorry. But, it was very necessary." She waited.

Hannah remained silent.

Nanna continued. "All through your childhood, I watched you struggle. I watched you sit quietly alone, I watched you being solemn, adult-like. I watched you have social problems up until you left because you were so quiet. And it concerned your parents and I like mad. Your mother survived almost six months worrying about you. Finally, she called me and begged me to go and break you of your timidity. Your letters worried her. You said you eat, read, and sleep. She was worried that you were a hermit. She was worried that you only ventured outside to garden. A girl needs to socialize. Now I see that you did...with your 'disgusting animal' friends." She chuckled. "Anyway, I came and showed you, hands-on, how miserable you could be when you didn't speak up. You did remarkably well. You learned fast. I was so satisfied. But, rudeness is not the key. Speak up with careful politeness."

"Thank you, Nanna. I did feel better once I spoke up."

Nanna smiled. Her teeth were dazzling. "My work here is done. Be sure to write your mother, Hannah. She worries about her baby."

"Yes, Nanna."

"Well, I must fly." And with that she was gone.

Grandmothers. They are always there to guide, but have mysterious ways. For most of you, your grandmother has influenced you in ways that you may not even realize. I know mine has.

This was K.M. Major's first story on Fan Fiction. Please comment on it and tell her how you like it. She would really appreciate your opinion.


End file.
